Perfect
by Chalayne
Summary: Every cloud has a silver lining, and even better, this one is made of platinum. Dramione. ONESHOT. Ignores Epilogue and Cursed Child. Drabble - mostly fluff.


After dating for a year, Hermione and Ron breakup after realizing they really have nothing in common, except for their childhood. Many years later, they are still best friends and he still has the uncanny ability to push every single button she has. She huffs, not believing he is still jealous of Viktor Krum and still thinks he's using her. Especially now, since Viktor is very happily married and has a child!

After her confrontation with Ron, Hermione slips away. Not wanting anyone to see her cry, she sneaks into the courtyard, even though it was out of bounds for the night. She's through the locked door in a matter of seconds, thinking no one has seen her escape. Her feet hurt, so she sits in an alcove, jerks off her heels and flings them at the wall with a sob of frustration. It gets rid of some of her the anger and the small stab of pain caused by the memory of a similar night.

A low voice startles her, "The most beautiful girl at the ball, should not sit out the last dance." The sensation of déjà vu, runs up her spine. But it isn't that. This _had_ happened to her before, many years ago, during the Yule Ball. She looks up at the platinum haired man, holding out his hand to her, just as before. But instead of the biting reply she answered with previously, she smiles and places her hand in his.

1994

Draco thanked the gods when Pansy got irritated with him and left the ball an hour ago. Now he watches her uninterrupted from the shadows. When she came in, he had been stunned. He thought he was the only one who really sees her, none of the other idiots here ever have. But apparently Viktor Krum has and now they all know that she is as beautiful outside as she is on the inside. He sneers, wishing he was the one dancing with her tonight. He wants to jinx him, but does not, afraid he might hurt her in the process.

Hermione is having more fun than she has ever had. Although Viktor cannot pronounce her name correctly, he is a wonderful dance partner. When the music stops, he kisses her hand and goes to get them a drink. She sees Harry and Ron and rushes to join her best friends. Her head is in the clouds, and it takes her a moment to register what Ron is saying. _The enemy ... ridiculous._ She tries brushing it off, but the comment continues to niggle her, even after several dances. Not wanting to ruin their evening with her souring mood, she tells Viktor she has a headache. As they are leaving, his Headmaster tries to pull him aside. He initially refuses him, but she tells him to go on, thanking him for asking her to the dance. As she walks away, Ron catches up to her and begins to rant.

He follows a few paces behind, wearing a face that will keep others from bothering him, but looks aloof enough that no one would suspect he is eavesdropping. Although he does not want to agree with the red-headed wanker, he does. Krum _is_ too old for her. The dolt tries to brush off her remarks about being jealous, which makes Draco scoff. Luckily, she's giving him an earful and they do not hear him. He smiles at her spunk when she tells Potter and Weasley to go off to bed, but then notices her tears as she turns and yells before she collapses on the stairs and takes off her shoes. Before he can help himself, he sends a jinx Weasley's way causing him trip. He would have taken a tumble down the stairs if not for Potter righting him. He almost sends another, but sees Hermione stand and make her way down the hall.

He follows again. catching the door that would have slammed shut and alerted a professor that someone went into the courtyard. He lets it close gently behind him before quietly walking to where she is sitting. He casts a silent warming charm on himself and on her bare feet and puts his wand away before clearing his throat and extending his hand. In his most polite voice he says, "The most beautiful girl at the ball, should not sit out the last dance."

Hermione gives him a scathing look. _Yes, she can be scary_ , he thinks. He has been on the receiving end of her tirades before, but they have all been justified because of something he said or called her. " _Malfoy_ " is all she says, her voice low and threatening. He likens it to how one casts an unforgivable curse. He lifts his other hand and holds them up with his palms facing her. He smiles warmly, something she has never seen, so she furrows her brows in concern. Softly he says, "No. For only once, would you allow me to be Draco, and you Hermione?" He waits patiently and she remains silent, watching him. He walks closer to her. She bites her lip, wary, and unsure of his meaning. He tries, "I just did not want your last memory of the night to be a bad one." He sees anger flare in her eyes. _Shit_ e, _should not have said that_ , he thinks and quickly adds, trying to inject humor, "I just thought the best looking people here should have a dance." Still without a response, he sighs and lowers his hands, a little disheartened, wondering why he followed her out and turns to walk away.

Hermione is completely confused as he starts to leave. She stands and takes a step toward him. She realizes she doesn't feel the cold of the snow on her bare feet, even though her arms are covered in goose flesh. It is then she understands he is being sincere. He had the opportunity to do anything to her, but what he did was protect her feet from the cold. In a timid voice she says, "Dra ... Draco?" He turns back to her and sees her nod.

He does not hold her as close as he would like, but holds her closer than he should. She stays warm in the circle of his arms. Neither speak, except when he whispers the word perfect, under his breath and she holds on to him a little tighter. They aren't sure how long they dance in the courtyard since they cannot hear the music. But as dawn begins to lighten the sky, they know it has been too long. Still holding one hand, he leads her back inside to where she left her shoes. They lock eyes and he says, "Thank you for the dance Hermione." They both smile sadly at each other. He cannot help but bring their entwined hands up to his lips and place a gentle kiss there before releasing her and returning to his life in Slytherin.

Present Day

They are attending a reunion of sorts. As Minister of Magic, it had been her idea to have another Tri-Wizard Tournament, although a much safer one this time. It's more akin to a _magical_ olympics that also includes academics. Alumni and professors from each school have been working together this week to plan the event. The feast and dance at Hogwarts, the host school, is a way of thanking everyone for their hard work.

Tonight, they can hear the music and he holds her much closer than before. They let the music wash over them. He surprises her when he leans down and begins to hum, then sing softly, his voice full of emotion,

"... Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet...

'Cause we were just kids when _I_ fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time...

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass...

I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know..."

Hermione's heart begins to race as he hums the next few lines. She wouldn't have thought he would sing, especially to her. His hot breath against her ear, and the words he sings are causing her to tremble slightly. She thinks of the development of their relationship over the last few years. To her initial surprise, he has been one of her staunchest supporters and allies in politics and has become a friend and confidante. She loses her train of thought when he begins to sing again,

"Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes..."

She hears him release a shaky breath against her ear as he holds her even closer.

Draco hopes she does not pull away. He had not intended to lay his heart out to her tonight, especially like this. Every time he hears this song, he thinks of their first dance and what he realized that night. How he thought it could never be, but now, maybe it is possible. He hums a little more, then sings the last part to her,

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to _my_ favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

 _Hermione_ _you_ _are_ perfect _for me_."

She noticed how he changed the lyrics. How her heart jumped at his words. He hugs her tightly before pulling slightly back, so he can see her reaction. She smiles as she replies, "Perfect."

* * *

Authors Notes - I don't own Harry Potter or the song Perfect, by Ed Sheeran. This song was the inspiration for this fic.

It looks like I've finally found my muse again after many things in life getting in the way of my writing. (We ended up losing our oldest dog to cancer, then I got sick, then we had several family members and friends pass away.) I needed to get a short story out to give me a sense of accomplishment before diving headlong into The Auror Mentalist. I apologize for the long awaited update. I have been working on it again recently and I promise the next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
